


How fate lost her bloom...

by maryno



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Coffee Shops, Complicated Relationships, F/M, Fate, Flowers, M/M, Spring, flower tattoos on soulmates, sunflower/daisy/blue rose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25438984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryno/pseuds/maryno
Summary: [FF079] - Every spring a tattoo-like flower appears on the wrist of soulmates who are near each other, like a sign that they are now bound to meet. Jinwoo's flower appeared when he was 16 but no soulmate was found.  Turning 30, he almost gave up, hid his flower with long sleeves and hoodies, he also hated spring. Until one spring day, he visited a new cafe and saw the same flower on the man behind the counter, but the said man, Mino, had real tattoos of other flowers as well... and a ring.
Relationships: Kim Jinwoo/Song Minho | Mino
Comments: 22
Kudos: 21
Collections: WINNER Spring/Summer Fic Fest 2020





	How fate lost her bloom...

**[1]**

“Fuck. Not again,” was the first word he spoke the moment he woke up from his bed. 

Birds are chirping melodiously outside the window. Petals from the cherry blossom trees are blooming gorgeously. The air he breathes becomes warmer. People are going out of their homes and cheering because of the beautiful weather. Oh, it’s finally spring! How _unfortunate_ of him! 

Jinu hates waking up to every day of spring. He is not just blaming the season. He’s blaming the so-called fate that comes up during this period. He raised up his right arm to check his most hated _dirt_ , a print of a flower near his wrist. The flower has petals of a daisy and a dark brown floret of a sunflower. The petals are colored in the ombré of white and dark yellow. He scratched it, hoping that he could remove it, but he failed. What’s odd was that he never intentionally got that print. It was never a tatt, but a remnant of what his fate wants for him. 

_2004..._

It seems that destiny works in a seasonal pattern, every spring to be exact. During this period, a flower print will appear on the arms of two people who are meant for each other. People say that its magic has never failed to match the rightful pairs... not until now. 

High school student Jinu finally got his print on his right wrist. It was unlike any flower that he learned from his science class. _It’s strange... but beautiful,_ he thought. Then, Jessica, the girl in their class that he had a crush on, came to his mind. He has been courting her for a year so he thought of finally confessing his feelings and telling her about the print. 

Jinu and Jessica were alone in the classroom, his perfect opportunity to confess. “Maybe I... should tell you how I really feel about you. We’ve been together for a year and I thought we have built a special relationship. I already got my flower print... and I thought you have yours too. I think I can tell you how I...” 

“Stop...” Jessica whispered with grief. Jinu was confused, but he insisted. “Huh? I don’t understand? We have that mutual feeling for each other! I like you. You lik---” 

“Maybe it’s a mistake that we met.” She pulled her sleeve and a red rose was printed on her right arm. “I like you, but our prints say otherwise. I think I deserve someone who is destined for me. Sadly, it’s not you. We should go separately from now on.” Jessica quickly left the classroom and the aghast Jinu. 

“Well. That hurts,” He said stoically while tears are flowing on his cheeks. He actually got hurt from what she did. Maybe he chose a wrong girl to date and the flower in the wrist has other plans for him. The night after that, he cried for his first heartbreak. 

A year and hundreds of rom-com dramas later, Jinu was finally determined to find his destined lover. He tried to mimic different love scenarios that he learned from watching dramas to his dates. However, all the girls rejected him for a single reason: the flower in their arms are not the same as his. These ladies trusted their love to someone who (they believed) was fated for them. 

He was enraged! All he wanted was a loving relationship with a significant other, but he couldn’t believe that a flower print can cause troubles in his dating life. He got tired and decided not to make the first move anymore. As what generally said, “Wait until the right person comes”. 

_2008..._

This year’s spring came again and he started to hate it. It reminded him of his dating failures and he blamed again the flower print on his wrist. He hates going out during this season as he would scowl at couples with matching flower prints at their arms. Because of this, he had his favorite grey sweater and pants on before leaving his home. In fact, his daily outfits include sweaters, blazers, long-sleeved shirts, or any clothing that can hide his flower print. He has two reasons; he hates seeing it and he hates people looking at it. _Yes, I have this fcking weird tattoo, now don’t look at it_ , he thought to himself. 

Yet, he managed to date someone from the same sex. Jinu wanted to refuse at first since he had no idea how this relationship worked. But he thought his boyfriend was a nice person. He didn’t care if they have different tattoos on their arms. While he had the odd looking flower, his partner had the daffodil one. They both knew about it and didn’t believe in the meaning of it. _I don’t care about them. I am the master of my fate. Not these flowers can dictate what I want_. That brought hope for Jinu, to believe that he has the choice in loving whoever he wants, not bothered by that bitch called fate. 

Months before their graduation, they became too busy with their academics and personal work. They went to the point that they never meet or call each other. Both are frustrated and felt suffocated at each other. They needed space. They wanted to let go of the weight that was pulling them down. They thought they have to end their relationship. And they did. They’re over. 

But Jinu was confused. What made them decide to break up? He loves him... or loved him. He regretted what happened to them and thought he could fix what was broken. 

Graduation day. Everyone’s happy and excited that they can get the freedom they need from the hellish years of college. For Jinu though, he had another plan. He thought about visiting his ex for the last time to greet him. As soon as the ceremony ended, he went to his seat... and was betrayed by what he saw. The man hugged and kissed a fellow classmate, a girl with the same daffodil print as him. 

Jinu was overwhelmed. He was fooled. All this time, the man he used to love, the man who never believed in so-called fate, lied to him and met someone _meant_ for him. He had no idea if he was cheated or overlooked. He was hurt, again. This time, he was barking at a different tree. He completely blamed the _cursed_ flower on his wrist. 

He went home, straight to the bathroom, and cried miserably. He grabbed a loofah and tried to scrub the wrist with the print. He wanted to remove it so badly that he didn’t mind his skin turning red. Droplets of blood are coming out from his arms, yet the print has not been removed. Jinu felt pitiful in his state. 

He can’t help himself and he has no other people to talk to. He was completely alone. He dropped his body on the floor and wailed. He was in pain, both physically and emotionally, but he let it be.

_Present...._

He wanted to forget everything that happened to him for the past years. In fact, he’s doing it. He succumbed to work that he failed to befriend his officemates. He also had trust issues to almost everyone he met. Yes, Jinu’s past changed him into an ill-tempered loner. Everyone in his office hates him. Although he kept their relationship on a professional level, he did not go further than that. He’s okay with it, though. He supposed it was better this way. 

Every time he went out to buy food or had a drink, someone would come near him, telling their interest to him. Maybe they find him more attractive than a man, more beautiful than a woman. Jinu wouldn’t let that happen. In his charming eyes remain a dreadful aura. He would glare at that person, a signal to leave them alone. It works most of the time, but a few outliers stay. They thought Jinu was a fierce beast dressed as a pretty cat. 

Jinu let them. _They will disappoint themselves in the end_. He did not care for whoever wanted to date him. He can deal with people of different sexual identities. He did not mind the flower prints on their arms. If fate wanted to play games with him, so be it. 

As expected, his relationship with people he hooked up failed for reason he has no control. In Jinu’s defense, he pleased every date he had and gave them whatever they wanted: time, affection, sex, etc. But, he never went serious with all of them. It’s the other party that decided to leave. Their reasons involved third parties, falling out of love, or finding their destined love... which was dictated by that flower... again. That print is Jinu’s most hated topic. He hated how his flower on the wrist kept playing tricks on him. So he gave up. Everything about him was full of hate, and it all started on that spring day when he first got that flower print. He officially hated spring. 

He stared at the _cursed_ print on his wrist for minutes before he pulled his arm away from his sight. As much as he wanted to stay in his home, isolated from people, he couldn’t because he had to meet a client for his work. He had no choice but to socialize. 

He got off his bed and prepared his morning rituals. He wore a white long-sleeved buttoned shirt, brown pants, and leather shoes. He made sure that the sleeves are so long that his wrists were fully covered. He also put on his black shades, despite the weather being not too bright. He let out a sigh, murmured a few gibberish before he went out. 

It’s not even Valentine’s Day but there were couples inside a newly-opened café where Jinu was in. Luckily, he had his shades on or he could kill every one of them with his glare. _Of all the days they decide to date, why now?_ He brought out a book to read to kill time while waiting for his client. But minutes had passed and the person didn’t arrive yet. He decided to order instead. 

When he reached the counter, the barista greeted him with all smiles. In Jinu’s description, he is charismatic; his eye smile is charming. His face screams handsomeness different from all the men he dated before. His skin is beautifully tanned, body perfectly carved. _He is... quite good-looking_. He almost fell in the trap, but he sweeped those thoughts away and focused on the order. Despite the barista’s pleasing personality, Jinu remained stoic. 

As he was about to get his drink from the barista, he glanced upon a print of his left arm. It was covered since he’s wearing a long-sleeved uniform, but he was able to see a bit of what seems to be a big tattoo, an image of a vine to be exact. But what he saw next scared him. Jinu saw a bit of the petals of the flower that was the same as his. The petals have the color similar: an ombré of white and dark yellow. But he can’t be too confident that it’s that print. 

The barista noticed Jinu being focused on his arm that he had to snap in front of him. “Are you okay?” 

“I’m... I’m fine. I’ll take my coffee now.” 

Jinu was shaking a bit, but managed to get his drink. He looked at the barista again to see his reaction, only to see his glimmering smile again. _He looks too precious_. Then, he quickly went back to his seat. 

He began to breathe heavily, almost running out of oxygen. He didn’t want to be seen in that state, yet he couldn’t stop. His mind was telling him about the barista and that tattoo on his left arm. _It cannot be. Could that be it?_ He’s baffled right now, torn between continuing his meeting or getting to know the barista more. He is imagining the image of that barista, his exuding aura, his smile, his arm... his f--- 

“You’re Jinu?” 

Jinu was stunned by that voice. Oh, the client finally arrived. 

“Y—yes.” 

The woman took the seat in front of him and offered a handshake. “I’m Rin.” With her pink long-sleeved coat and a perfectly fit black pencil skirt, she looks perfectly stunning. He never thought of seeing a goddess-like beauty like her, but he can’t be too obvious about it. 

He nodded at her, removed his sunglasses, and did a handshake with her. As anticipated, they talked about the partnership of their companies for a project. While Jinu was focused on their meeting, he noticed something shining from the woman’s hand. It keeps emitting a blue glow. 

“Your ring, it’s glowing.” 

“Oh sorry. Everyone is telling me about it. They say it distracts them, so I’ll remove it---” 

“Don’t. I think it’s beautiful.” The ring is a thin, silver one with a small blue rose stone on its head. It radiates a blue glow when hit by the sun. 

“Thank you. My fiancé gave it to me when he proposed to me.” 

That pissed Jinu off. _Good for her, but no one asked_. 

“By the way, I have to call my assistant regarding our plans. I have to go outside.” Rin smiled before leaving Jinu. Although, he can’t wait for too long so he went to the restroom to check himself. 

He stared at his reflection in the mirror, still thinking about his plans for the rest of the day. He did not want to stay outside further after this. He was too focused that he did not notice someone walking behind him. 

“Don’t stare for too long!” 

It’s the barista, of all the people. His eyes grew bigger. His body got stiff. He really wanted to get out, but too late. The barista went beside him, trying to talk to him. 

“I remember you. You were kinda lost earlier.” He opened the faucet in front of him and pulled his sleeves, revealing the whole painting in his left arm. 

Jinu finally confirmed his fear. His tattoo is a vine with different flowers, including a blue rose. _Wait, blue rose?_ He removed that thought and drew his attention to the other flower. The flower has petals of a daisy and a dark brown floret of a sunflower. The petals are colored in the ombré of white and dark yellow. Jinu’s flower print. 

The barista noticed Jinu’s strange behavior again, but he didn’t bother him. Instead he kept talking while washing his hands. “Is my tattoo that ugly?” He never got a response. 

Jinu also noticed the ring on his hand. It’s also thin and silver like Rin’s ring. Yet, he had nothing to deduce from it since a silver ring could mean anything. 

“If you’re that interested in me, you can ask my number.” The confidence in the barista’s voice never amazed Jinu. He has met those kinds of people and he never liked the outcome of his relationship with them. Yet, this one is different. He has that tattoo. _I found him, didn’t I_? But he was uncertain if it is the same print that showed up one spring ago or a plain tattoo. He also has other tattoos on his left arm, including the most suspecting blue rose. For now, he planned to play with this guy. 

“I... actually think you have nice tattoos.” Jinu said, still not facing the barista. 

“Thanks. You know, being cold never suits you. You’re cute.” 

“Dickhead.” 

The barista faced him, surprised by Jinu’s bluntness, then smiled. Jinu peeked at the nametag in his left chest. _Mino, huh?_

“You’re brusque, ey?” Mino spoke. 

Jinu then faced him, too. “Isn’t it true? I have met people telling me that and they are total assholes.” 

“Woah. I can tell you already I’m not what you’re thinking. I am sorry if my words offend you. I noticed that you’re too focused on my arm so I thought I should talk or something.” 

He has a point. If not for Jinu’s strange behavior, Mino would not notice him. “Fine, but I don’t like how you call me cute. I am not cute.” 

“You’re right. You’re actually beautiful.” Jinu rolled his eyes at Mino’s remarks. He actually appreciated it, but not in this situation right now, where he’s getting anxious of what he is discovering about Mino. _Can he stop?_

“Okay, I’ll stop.” Mino turned off the faucet and leaned his arm on the sink. “But I can tell that you look... different.” 

“Different?” 

“Never mind. I have to go!” Mino was about to open the door when he went back and offered a handshake. “Mino.” However, Jinu lightly slapped Mino’s hand. “Jinu.” 

“So I’ll see you here soon?” 

“Depends.” And then Mino left. Meanwhile, Jinu looked at the mirror again. He is agitated. He saw the flower print he was looking for, yet he wasn’t sure if he’s really the person meant for him. Everything about Mino is unclear to him: his tattoos, his ring, Mino himself. He shook his head and tried to relax. 

He went back to his seat, trying to put himself together as earlier. Rin was waiting for him in their exact seats. “What took you so long?” 

“Nothing. So how’s our plan?” 

“My assistant has relayed it to our department. We’ll get updates after a week.” 

“Good. So we’re done, right?” 

“Yes. Thank you so much!” 

Both did a final handshake before the woman left. Jinu stayed to finish his drink. Suddenly, he noticed Mino went out of the café and Rin hugged him. The woman’s back is facing Jinu’s direction so he could see Mino’s face. To his surprise, it seemed that Mino was looking at him. It may be a far view, but Jinu can confirm what he is seeing. The taxi arrived and the woman went inside. Then, Mino resumed his work at the café. 

Jinu pondered everything he saw. He may not confirm it right now, but he had a guess. 

“Oh, they’re engaged?” 

**[2]**

He was finally home after being _forced_ to talk with people. He slumped on his bed, trying to rest. Yet, he was still thinking about the barista with the same flower print as his. _Why did it take me 16 years when it’s too late already? Or am I too late? Is he really engaged? Do I have that chance? What am I thinking? Why is this happening to me?_ Mino has that blue rose print on his arm. Though, he didn’t see Rin’s print yet. But, she has that ring with a blue rose stone. 

He had more questions in his head, and he’s tired thinking of it. Doubt and anxiety filled his insides. His eyes dropped and tears fell, yet his thoughts kept coming. He can’t sleep without figuring out who this Mino is. He has been like that for hours. 

The next morning arrived, but poor Jinu remained sleepless for the rest of the time. Fortunately, he had no meetings for the whole day, or this day could kill him. He sent a message to his officemate about being sick and not going to work. He is in fact sick, not physically but mentally. Not that he’s getting crazy, but he was still experiencing anxiety. 

He was reading a book when his phone vibrated. A call from Rin. From what he knew, he was not supposed to receive any work-related calls today, yet he answered it. 

_“I was about to ask you something about our project so I called your office. They said you’re sick. Are you okay?”_ Jinu only hummed, enough so that she could hear his reply. 

_“You’re lying. I know you’re not sick, and you’re not okay.”_

_“So you’re a psychic now?”_

_“Nope, but I can tell that I’m right.”_

_“So what about the project?”_

_“Nah, I already forgot. Maybe I’ll tell you if we’ll meet later.”_

_“Can we skip the meeting part then proceed to the project right now while we’re on the line?”_

_“Nope. I told you we need to meet so I can remember.”_

Jinu was getting irritated by this woman, but he needed to endure her attitude for the sake of their companies’ partnership. 

_“Fine. Where?”_

_“Same place as yesterday. 11 am. Bye.”_

Just like that, the call ended. _Unbelievable!_ When he thought yesterday was worse, he had to anticipate the worst that is yet to come. He needed to go back to that café where he first met _him_ , talk again with _that woman_ , and go outside again (his most hated activity at the moment). But he had to do it – keeping a professional partnership with a client. All for work, no strings attached. 

Jinu was currently waiting at the café where he and Rin recently met. Few minutes had passed yet there was no sign of her. He tapped his feet with a hint of dismay. The ambiance of the café (instead of making him relax) added to his uneasiness. He hates everything about the place. It has an indoor garden with flowers in full bloom. The walls are decorated with spring-like designs. Every table has a small flower pot. While the café has commendable taste in aesthetics, Jinu cringes at it. 

It’s already 11 am and she hadn’t arrived yet. Jinu hates it when people show up late to every meeting. He was about to leave when someone put an espresso on his table. _I did not order anything, though._ Then he saw the man he didn't want to see. 

“You seem to feel bitter?” Mino jokingly said. He then sat on the chair in front of Jinu. The latter kept his stoic expression. 

“Are you making fun of me? And you’re supposed to work, right?” He raised his eyebrow and the barista surprisingly did the same. 

“Only you will know this, but I actually own this place,” Mino said confidently. Jinu didn’t care though; he really needed to get out. Mino then butted in and placed a phone in front of him. 

“I think someone deserves an explanation.” Jinu then understood what he was trying to do, so he picked up the phone and heard a familiar voice. 

_“I’m sorry I did not answer your call. I’m supposed to skip work too but my bosses called for a meeting and I’m currently stuck here. My Mino there will take care of you. I’m really sorry. I hope you have fun. Bye!”_

The call abruptly ended, again, typical of her. Jinu’s problem now is talking to Mino. He knew he is used to people insisting to have a conversation with him. While he wanted to ignore the barista, he low-key wanted to know him more and later confirmed about the flower print on his arm. 

Jinu returned the phones before he proceeded with _investigating_ the guy. “So you know my client?” he asked. 

“She’s... my regular customer here... and a friend.” Mino was busy playing with the flower pot in front of them. 

“You’re stuttering. You’re lying.” Jinu then pointed at the ring in his right hand. “You have the same ring as her. You’re engaged.” 

The barista chuckled then leaned to his seat. He’s impressed at how Jinu is reading him. “I’m really bad at telling lies, eh? Congrats, you can have your free coffee.” He was talking about the espresso on their table. 

“Thanks, but I don’t like it.” He pushed the drink away from him, but Mino did the same. The latter insisted on giving the drink. 

“You’re lying. I know this one’s your favorite.” Jinu stopped upon hearing it. _How come he knew it?_ He finally accepted the coffee and sipped it (while glaring at Mino). “So you’re bad at lying, too! Ha!” Mino replied. 

He turned his seat away from the barista. He did not want to stay longer so he planned to leave after he finished his coffee. However, it looked like Mino would not leave his seat sooner. _Doesn’t he have anything to do today?_

“I know what you’re thinking, but I have my people working here so I can do what I want.” 

“Whatever.” 

Both of them never moved their seat after that. Jinu was awkwardly staring at the window while Mino was playing again with the flower pot. Except for the background music, everything around them was quiet. He was about to have his last sip of espresso when Mino spoke. 

“How are you?” 

“What on earth is that question?” Jinu sipped his espresso then faced him. “Are we that close?” 

“No? But I thought we were?” The man is fazed at the barista’s remark. Yet, the latter is composed when he throws the question. In fact, he is worried inside. 

“Do I know you? Have we met before?” Jinu is finally confused. He thought he and Mino had a relationship before, yet he was sure he didn't personally know him. 

“No, but never mind. Haha! Anyways, you can come back here any time.” 

“Thank you for the offer, but I’ll make sure I won’t come back.” He quickly stood up and left the barista. _Whew, that was close_. Yes, he’s close to having a heart attack. Jinu cannot understand the feeling, but he’s currently running out of breath. That conversation with Mino made him weak all of a sudden. 

_Why? I know that he’s engaged, but, why am I... hurt? Why is he treating me like that? Do I know him? Does he know me? Who is he for doing this to me?_

Just then, he felt his right pulse (the one near his flower print) throbbing in pain. _Weird_ . For years, he has masked his feelings to others and remained apathetic. Yet for this one, his flower print was receiving the pain for him. It hurts further that Jinu is _forced_ to cry in the middle of the street. 

He is hurt, but not by his throbbing pulse. 

He is hurt... by his aching heart... an unexplainable ache that only showed up after meeting Mino. 

He swore to the heavens if he can slap a girl, he would do that to Rin. That woman kept calling him in ungodly hours to keep him updated about their work; he even doubted if she ever sleeps. Yet, she still looks beautiful every time with no signs of stress whatsoever. Jinu thought he was blessed to have a face so lovely and a man like Mino. Maybe he’s jealous, he couldn’t tell. After all, he was unsure if Mino’s really the person meant for him and he’s too late in finding him. He still needed to know the person more, not just because of the flower print, but because he started to find something interesting about him. 

Another day, another missed opportunity for Jinu to meet Rin for work. She told him she can’t come again because of a meeting. Because of that, Jinu’s stay in a book café has to cut short. He was about to leave when a familiar person opened the door. The person stopped at the sight of Jinu who was quite shocked. He smiled at him before he quietly said _coffee_. For the first time, Jinu agreed on an offer by someone he recently met. 

“Let me guess, she postponed your meeting again?” Mino said while sipping his Iced Americano. In the end, both of them stayed in the book café. While Mino sat comfortably in his seat, the man in front of him quietly read his book. While he was actually annoyed by his manner, he would tolerate it for now. Jinu didn’t want to face him yet. He let him talk first. 

“Okay, since I invited you, I’ll do the talking first. Haha! But you have to know that Rin did not call me for this. It happens that I stay here sometimes to relax and read a book.” Despite Mino’s talking, Jinu continued ignoring him. “I really love this place. This has everything I like... books, coffee...” 

“Rin?” Jinu replied, still not looking at the guy. But Mino denied it quickly. “No. in fact, Rin has never been here, she likes other things. I actually hope someone I like will come to this place with me... like right now.” 

Just then, he finally looked at him and raised an eyebrow. “Don’t. Flirt. It’s not working.” Mino laughed at his remark. “You’re funny! I don’t intend to flirt with you! I’m engaged!” 

He closed his book and faced him finally. He leaned on his seat and crossed his arms. Meanwhile, the guy moved forward. “I’m telling you, anything you do does not work for me. I don’t trust people and that includes you.” 

“Cold,” Mino jokingly said while brushing his shoulders, acting like he’s freezing. “Who hurt you?” 

“Everyone.” 

“Oh.” 

Time stopped for them. Awkward silence came in. They paused what they were doing and stared at each other’s eyes. Mino could see Jinu’s cold stare, emotionless, despite having gorgeous and captivating eyes. He thought he has suffered enough in his past life that he is used to it. He could sense the apathy that is haunting him. Meanwhile, Jinu looked at the eyes of a person who wondered. His stare was deep and charismatic, but looking for something. It’s like finding an answer to a question, and he’s looking at it right now from him. 

It was Mino who looked away after that long stare. “If that was a staring contest, I’ll definitely lose.” Meanwhile, Jinu went back to reading his book. “You can go if you’re done.” Upon saying it though, he felt that strong beating of his chest. His heartbeat kept it at a fast pace. He felt nervous about what Mino would do next. He anticipated him leaving, but also hoped he stayed. 

“Nope. I’m not leaving. In fact I’m in a mood for a _story_. You want to hear it?” With a very cute tone, Mino convinced Jinu to listen. When the latter nodded, it was his turn to tell his story. 

“How does it feel to be the only flower among the sea of grass? How about being the only sunflower in the sea of roses?” 

Jinu looked at him again, confused. _Is he implying something?_ He was sensing something familiar with him, but he could not conclude anything as of this moment. Instead, he asked, “Is that a story? Or you’re asking me a question?” 

“Okay you got me! Hahaha lame right? Seriously though, I know you’re like a stranger to me yet, but I like telling these things to people I find comfortable.” 

“You find me comfortable?” 

“Yeah... you were.” Jinu was almost aghast. _Why do I think he knows me?_ After a minute of pause, Mino continued his narrative. 

“I am that flower planted on the wrong soil. Although I grow beautifully on it, I don’t actually belong to the other flowers around me.” 

Jinu dropped his book again, ready to join Mino in the conversation. “Then what’s wrong with being different from other flowers? You should embrace it instead.” 

“That’s not the context I’m talking about. I may look different, but that makes me feel alone. I am not in my full bloom, but I’m already withering. If I don’t find the one where I belong, it will be too late.” 

“Then why don’t you stay where you are now instead of looking at another? Join them.” 

“I did. In fact, I found one. I thought we look beautiful despite being different, but there’s a problem.” 

While their talk is getting more metaphorical, Jinu found it interesting, something new to him as well. Somehow, he’s getting what Mino is thinking (this is familiar to him, though). He mouthed a _what_ before Mino continued. 

“I am the one at fault. I tried being like that flower. I even disguised as them, as to think I belong to them as well. It’s not working. I further realized how I don’t really belong there.” 

No one spoke; they ran out of things to say. His confusion stirred him further. He is sensing a pattern from his words, but he can’t tell what he really means. 

“I apologize if I open too much. I’ll leave now.” Mino was about to stand up when Jinu grabbed his left arm with his right hand, covering the odd flower print. Both of them looked at the hold before the older man spoke. 

“I... want to have this kind of talk.” He may not admit it, but he is turning soft for him; he can’t be too obvious to him, though. “I actually hate it at first... because I have a bad rep for talking about flowers and stuff. But... maybe you can tell me more about it.” 

The other man laughed at his sudden change of heart. He pulled his arm and placed it in his hand, holding it tight. “Sure! Maybe I can sort of _change_ you. You can visit my café anytime.” 

Jinu found their current situation awkward. He quickly replaced his hand with the left one and formed a handshake with him. Yeah sure, handshaking with their left hands was weird, but he had to do this to lessen his embarrassment. “Yeah sure. I won’t still go easy on you. You’re still a stranger to me.” With that, Mino left. 

He didn’t understand what happened earlier, but that he was having a way to _probe_ Mino. He had to be on alert, though. He had experiences before with people taking advantage of his weaknesses. Mino could be that person he fears to become. He will play him for now. 

**[3]**

Some things changed a month later, specifically for Jinu. He is consistent with his hate for spring that he still doesn’t like going to Mino’s garden-themed café. However, he is becoming a regular customer there, or visitor rather. Both of them are getting fond of their philosophical talks every time they meet. They talked about random stuff like the great unknown, existentialism, universal truth, life after death, etc. He would be lying if he thought that the barista is not a fascinating person. Though he needed to tone down his opening up about his personal drama, he liked how he thinks differently from all people he met before. Mino gives complicated answers to his question, but he still makes sense to him. 

On the other hand, Rin started to join the two during their conversations. After the two colleagues finished their meeting, Mino would come in and offer coffee. Then, he would sit beside his fiancé while Jinu was in front of the couple. He is used to this setup; he thinks no malice about their relationship. Yet, he is not done with his investigation. 

Jinu is getting familiar with Mino’s tattoos on his arm, specifically the blue rose and the odd-looking flower. Little by little, he was now starting to question Rin's flower print as well. He noticed how the woman _tried_ to cover her arm by wearing long-sleeved outfits, the same routine as him. Maybe it’s coincidental, but he can’t be too confident about it. As he suspected, she is wearing the engagement ring with the same blue rose design as Mino’s tattoo. He needed to find out something about Rin before he could conclude everything that bothered him. 

They were both finalizing the progress of their partnership in a conference room inside the company where Jinu works. Aside from them, no one was inside the room. While he was working on his laptop, Rin, who was sitting on the other side of the long table, took her time to talk to the man. 

“I see you’re close with him.” 

He sensed what she’s talking about. He glanced at her serious eyes. She maybe wanted to talk something serious about it. He went back to his work and nodded. 

“I don’t see the problem though.” 

“So what are you implying?” 

Maybe it’s the air conditioner inside the room, but the atmosphere became colder. Jinu didn’t anticipate this to happen, but he can’t put his guard down if he senses something wrong. 

“I’m actually jealous.” 

The typing noises stopped. Jinu finally closed his laptop. He leaned forward to see Rin closer. 

“Don’t worry. It’s not your fault. It’s mine. These past weeks, Mino and I are becoming too distant, and it’s all because of me. I am too busy with our work that we can’t have enough time together.” 

“It’s too early to think that way. You’re just...” 

“That’s just the tip of the iceberg.” Rin was playing with her fingers on the table, trying to ease her worries. Meanwhile, Jinu was just watching her. “Can you tell me more about it?” he said. 

The woman sighed before she continued. “Ever since we’re dating, I notice how we’re actually different. I love him. He loves me. But we are never in sync. He likes things that I don’t like. Our viewpoints don't match at all. He gets to own a café and do things as he likes while I work as a corporate slave. We often argue about our differences and even fight about it.” 

“But you love each other, that’s common between you.” 

“I’m starting to doubt it right now. You don’t see it between us, but we’re starting to cool off.” 

Rin covered her face as she felt the heaviness of her situation. Jinu was then already pondering about the couple, especially Mino. _What could be the problem?_ That’s the time that he wanted to ask about her flower print. He wanted to find out if she’s the one fated for Mino. He had to open about it first subtly. 

“Do you believe he’s destined for you?” 

The woman stood up, not trying to face the man in front of him. To his surprise, he’s witnessing Rin pulling up her right sleeve, slowly unveiling the blue rose print. His eyes grew bigger and his heartbeat started racing fast. He expected it from Rin, but seeing it up close unexpectedly brought heartache to him. 

“I do. When I saw him and our matching prints, I knew he’s the one for me. I had this for four years. Few months after I first had this print, I met him and revealed to him how we’re meant to be together. We started dating since then and felt that love. The love that is the gift from the spring gods, the blue roses that bloom together. However, since the engagement, we’re starting to doubt our relationship. I’m starting to think that we were mistaken, that these prints don’t really tell anything at all. I’m a fool for believing in what this thing in my arm does.” 

Her tears started to fall to her cheeks, but she remained composed, trying to be strong in front of Jinu. He, on the other hand, tightened his grip on his right arm, on the part where his print is located. He’s starting to understand her, as he knows the feeling of betrayal, of being fooled by this so-called fate. He is feeling the turmoil inside him. All the memories of his failed relationships are coming back and all he thinks is anger. 

She wiped her tears with her hanky and fanned herself. She went back to her seat and smiled like she wasn’t emotional earlier. “Maybe I opened up a lot about myself. Can you tell me about yours, too? 

He was taken aback. Jinu would be the last person on earth to share his personal life. If someone will ask him, he will give them the shortest answers possible. “Nah, I have failed relationships before. I won’t talk about all of them.” 

“May I know why?” 

“I could tell right away that it’s not me, but them. That’s why I lose trust in people.” She couldn’t see it, but she could feel his dark aura. The woman sensed that Jinu didn’t want to be detailed about it. Rin then understood the shortness of his answer. They remained quiet for another few minutes. 

She sensed the need to kill the awkwardness around them. “I... I have to go. Thank you for today. Bye.” Rin quickly packed her stuff then left, without even a goodbye wave for him. 

Everything became quiet since then... except for Jinu’s mind. Everything had been revealed except the truth about Mino’s tattoos. Everything was blurry for him except the fact that fate has been testing not just him but Rin as well. He was angered. His insides were filled with despise. Yet, he was also worried and confused. Worried because as much as he wanted to reveal the truth, he would hurt both of them. Confused because he can’t imagine the consequences of everything between the three of them. 

What’s worse is that he’s getting to like Mino, more than platonic. He thought it would be a great sin to like someone who’s engaged. Yet for the first time, he found someone who understands his complicated viewpoint, someone who has the same sentiments as him, someone who is able to bloom again the dying bud inside him. Even without thinking about their identical flower print, he knew that he and Mino could work together. Then again, he has also the same blue rose print with Rin. _How come this happened? Which one is real?_

Jinu covered his face on the table, trying to hide the tears that were heavily flowing from his eyes. He can’t stand another heartbreak again, and this one is more complicated than he thought. Even though Mino would reveal the truth, they would be in a lose-lose situation. For him, it would be the pain of finding out his soulmate in the worst timing. For Rin, the pain of being betrayed by the man she loves. 

He remained like that for a few minutes before an officemate saw him. They were supposed to approach him when he hurriedly packed his stuff too then rushed to his office desk. He continued his work for the rest of the day with puffy eyes, ignoring his officemates who were genuinely concerned for him. 

He received a call from Mino one night, asking him for a favor and that he must come to his café. Despite his lack of energy from having mental breakdowns these past few days, he still accepted his offer. He thought it might be something about the café. It could be his opportunity to tell him about everything he knew. 

It was closing time when Jinu reached the café. The lights were turned off already, yet Mino was waiting outside. As he came closer, Mino grabbed his hand and pulled him inside. He let go of it before he locked the door. Then, he grabbed his hand again and brought him to a staircase going down. He never thought his café has a basement. Mino guided Jinu while going down. As they reached the floor, he opened the switch to see a small bar and a living room full of random posters and stickers. 

“Let me guess, you want me to clean this place?” 

“Nope. I want us to have a drink.” 

He’s being skeptical. He had a bad rep for bars, but he let it slide for now. Mino pulled Jinu to his seat before he went behind the table. He began mixing liquors from the cabinet and even performed some bartender tricks. Jinu as the audience is quite impressed at him being both a barista and a bartender. When he was done making the drink, he offered it to the man in front of him and went beside his seat. 

“I don’t intend to open this area for my café. This is where I go to release stress. I only brought Rin here. Once, but it never happened again. I don’t know why, though. So, you’re the second person to visit here.” 

Jinu was so busy sipping his drink that he didn’t listen fully to Mino. He liked the drink very much, but he didn’t want to consume it full. Mino noticed this so he told him he can make another one for him. 

“You don’t need to. I still want to be sober.” He smirked, something that Mino liked to see. “So why did you call me?” 

“About Rin...” 

_Not again_. He’s getting ready, just in case. “What about her?” 

“We fought last time, and she mentioned you.” 

“So, you think It’s my fault?” 

Mino waved his hands as a sign that Jinu thought it wrong. “She told you everything about her, about us.” 

“So that’s the reason you fought? Is that supposed to be a secret from you and that I unintentionally find out?” 

He sighed. “It’s because she’s right all this time.” Mino bumped his head on the table multiple times, trying to remove every regrettable thing that happened between him and Rin. He knew it wouldn’t work, but he thought he wanted to act dumb for now. 

Jinu only stared at the miserable man. As someone who lived with apathy, he can’t find the guts to at least comfort him. He tried to put his arm around his shoulder, but he got up fast so he removed it immediately. Mino then pulled his hair out of frustration. 

“I’m stupid for treating her like this. I never listen to her. She’s suffering because of me.” Mino has been thinking of this ever since they fought. He realized how they both lack understanding that they ended up fighting. He kept blaming himself for not doing his part in making their relationship work. He was on the verge of crying when he felt an arm wrapped around his shoulder. While he never expected that from Jinu, deep inside, he was grateful for it. 

They stayed like that for a short time before Mino shook his head and went back to his cheerful self. “I’ll pass this for now. Maybe you can ask me anything.” 

Jinu grabbed his drink and gulped it straight. He let out a deep breath and continued. “What... makes you love spring so much?” 

He heard his soft chuckle, a soft music to his ears. But he still can’t look straight in his face yet. Meanwhile, Mino had an idea where his question came from. He realized he’s too obvious about his love for flowers because of his café’s overall design. 

“I remember someone who loves spring so much, so much that this person became the epitome of it. For me, that person looks like the most beautiful flower I have ever seen.” 

Jinu noticed how Mino is careful about revealing the identity of the one he’s talking about. He thought he should respect the anonymity of the subject and its gender. “Are _they_ with you right now?” 

“I think I found _them_ , but it doesn’t mean _they’re_ with me. Something happened...” 

“Are _they_ gone?” 

“Nope, but the spring in _them_ has lost its bloom. That person became someone I don't know anymore. Eventually, _they’re_ gone.” 

”So what’s your reason for this effort of putting this up in your café?” 

“For one, I really love flowers. The other reason is because I hope that one day, _they_ will come back and realize that _their_ spring will bloom again.” 

Jinu thought that was a worthless move for Mino to wait for his lost love. Yet, he wondered who could be that. “So did you succeed?” 

Mino nodded. “ _They_ came back. I thought _they_ wouldn't, but _they_ came.” 

“Where?” 

Mino then stared at Jinu. The latter turned his head and stared back at him. He was stunned by how Mino looked at him almost tenderly. Jinu could not stand looking at it further and moved away quickly. Mino laughed and cheered as if he won something. “Ha! I won the staring contest!” The older man punched his shoulder from irritation. It was too strong that he whimpered in pain. 

“Yah! Why did you do that?” With his stuttering voice, he said, “The last one’s a joke! I fooled you so that I can win this staring contest.” 

“Not funny.” Jinu noticed how his eyes blinked faster than usual. _He’s lying, isn’t he?_

Suddenly, Mino showed him his left arm with the blue rose print and the odd flower print. “I also created that café inspired by these.” Both of them looked closer to his tattoos. Out of the blue, the younger man threw a question. “Do you happen to believe in fate?” 

Jinu slowly hid his arms under the table and gripped at his right arm. “I... don’t believe in it. I hate them.” 

“Why?” 

“She’s a cheater.” 

“You’re right.” Jinu faced him, shocked that Mino agreed to him. “If she plays fair, then these things on my arm would not exist.” 

“So you’re saying you really had two?” 

“Nope. Only one of them is real. The other one is a regular tatt.” 

“Why?” 

Mino traced the outline of each flower print then he proceeded. “I tried looking for that someone, but I think _they_ move away the more I go near _them_ . I spent years hoping that I could find _them._ Until, I get tired of looking after this soulmate who never showed up.” 

“Then by now you shouldn’t be fooled. Who to love must be your choice, not by some mystic who dictates that choice.” 

“I know, that’s why I created a fake one. If I can’t find one, I’ll create one.” 

“You fool! This doesn’t make sense. When I say you make a choice, that doesn’t mean cheating someone into thinking that _they’re_ the one destined for you. You’re no different.” 

The older screamed his anger towards Mino. He didn’t like where this was going. It’s either he or Rin that was played by this guy. When he found out the truth about his flower print, it would be the end for one of them. He hadn’t told him the truth too, so their situation would become worse. 

Meanwhile, Mino slumped his face on his hands, ashamed by his past decision. “Right. I am that fucked up. I thought I planned it well, but I FUCKED UP.” 

“So what’s the real one?” 

His eyes were dilating, scared of the consequence of his action. Yet, he slowly brought his right hand to the real flower print. Finally, Jinu saw the real one, and he hated to see it... 

Jinu was seen crying in the middle of the rain. Spring rains are rare. But the timing was perfect for him to cry out that 16-year old agony. He was right all this time, but too late. He kept staring at his right wrist, which was aching as he was. He tried scratching the flower print in his arm, but it was still intact. He screamed loud, so loud that it echoed, but that didn’t make him better. He lost it. He’s over. 

_“What about her?” Jinu asked nervously. He was grasping his right arm, itching to tell him the truth. But he can’t tell his side of the story yet until he finds what he’s looking for._

_“She won’t find out. Right now, what she knew is that the flower is just my other tatt.”_

_Jinu clenched his grip further on his print. He can’t stand how this person did this to his fiancé. “Do you really love her?”_

_“Honestly, at first I don’t. Until now, I love the idea that we’re in love, but we’re not getting there yet. Maybe as we prepare for our engagement, we would realize it sooner.”_

_“Then... what if your soulmate finds out about this?”_

_Mino turned his seat and faced Jinu. His aura became darker and scarier, complete opposite of his usual bubbly character. “They won’t find out. For me, that person's dead... a long time ago. Even if they find out, they’re too late anyways. My wedding is coming soon and that’s final.”_

_All of a sudden, Jinu found himself moving away from his seat, distancing from the guy. Mino was at loss, too, but he didn’t stop Jinu from running away. He went out of the café and ran. He didn’t know where he was going. All he knew was that he’s done with Mino._

_He felt the rain touching him, but he didn’t care. The depression is eating him up. In the end, it’s still the other party who hurt him, who upset him. He even failed to tell him about his flower print, but it’s now useless. He finally found his soulmate, but in the worst scenario possible. Mino chose a woman who loved him because of his false idea of destiny over him who was actually meant for him. And now, the print brought nothing but misery to the poor man. Jinu gave up on this so-called fate. He lost it. He’s over._

-END-

(?)


End file.
